Sonic babies
by niawt kram
Summary: Sonic and the gang are babies.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Babies

Chapter 1

Sonic and the gang, when they're all like 80.

Sonic limped over to the shelf. His right leg had been acting up for years now, except lately it had hurt more than usual. He got a book off of the shelf. The dusty old book was blue, and had spots of coffee and other things on it. Sonic was a little like that book. He was feeling old, and seemed dustier and drearier than he had been the day before. He lived with Tails, who was only a bit past his prime. Knuckles and Shadow lived in an apartment next door. Amy and Cream lived on the opposite side. The gang had been through it all, the good and the bad. They had witnessed Eggman's demise together, He had blown himself up by accident. They were all feeling old age, and since they couldn't turn back time, they had to rot slowly. Rouge had moved down to the floor below, and Omega lived Up a floor. Omega was never really going to die, just rust up and turn to scrap metal. Rouge, The devil, didn't look a day over 55. Amy, on the other hand, had let old age show. She had wrinkles all over her face, and her unsightliness depressed her. Cream was there to console her and help her. Cream, like Tails, wasn't showing age that much. Sonic resembled his Uncle, who had past years ago. Knuckles Was Knuckles, just older and slower. Shadow refused to age, and managed to keep up with next generation heroes. He always made noise coming home, whooping and shouting and cheering down the halls. He was a giant disturbance. The gang usually yelled at him, rambling on. The group still had their good abilities. Tails, in example, had his great mechanical ability. And this is where our story begins.

SONIC BABIES

"Hey Sonic. I think I made something." Tails called out.

"I'm not changing you anymore!" Sonic replied.

"Nonononono, I mean an invention!" Tails said.

"Oh. What does it do? I Hope it cleans you so I don't have to." Sonic prayed.

"Nope, it makes us younger." Tails said excitedly.

"Well I'm not changing ya if you get too young." Sonic said.

"Well, I'll test it out." Tails said. He aimed the ray at himself, turning a dark shade of green. When the green aura faded, Tails in a pair of diapers remained. Sonic, who was near the aura when it happened, was slightly older then Tails. He had a pair of diapers as well.

"Change." Tails said.

"No." Sonic replied

"CHANGE." Tails yelled.

"NOOOO" Sonic screamed. Tails began to cry, waking the whole apartment building. Shadow, on a return trip from the latest battles of good versus evil, ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Shadow ran in yelling.

"CHANGE!" Tails screamed, sending the blaster into Shadow's arms. He closed the door, smelling of crap, and ran to his house. Knuckles was there. He thought that Shadow was an oncoming attacker. He grabbed his gloves tight, and threw a punch. It was the slowest punch in history. Shadow, bored, shot Knuckles. Knuckles turned into a baby, his little gloves fitting him perfectly. He toddled over to Shadow and hugged his leg.

"Oh, he was a hugger as a baby," Shadow cooned mockingly. "How creepy." He Turned Knuckles into a football, and punted him into a nearby field goal. An announcer walked by and said "Now Mobius is down by 6. One more field goal to win this." Knuckles was so scared he landed in a pile of his own waste. Shadow went up to Omega's next. He opened the door via a mechanical arm. Shadow, with little time to waste, shot Omega and left. Omega drooled battery acid, which burned through Sonic's ceiling, And burned Sonic's head. He ran around, and accidentally Knocked a bunch of forks off of the counter and stabbed his head. He threw himself into the sink, which put out the fire. Then Sonic realized that he couldn't swim. He crapped himself so much that he made a mountain of crap, making an island that he sat on. He fell off the sink, flat on his face. He moved down to Rouge next. He shot her, and she looked the same, just shorter. He picked her up, and threw her at the ceiling. She pierced the ceiling with her pointy ears, and landed right next to Tails. They crapped at the same time, dropping some on Shadow.

"EWWWWWW! MUST BOIL SKIN!" Shadow yelled running towards a sink. He took a crap shot, which meant he shot the crap off of him with the hose. He ran upstairs, Shot Cream, and hit Amy with no second thoughts. She became what she was in her 20's, only 2 feet tall. Cream was the same. Shadow, wanting to crap on Rouge and Tails, Shot himself. He pulled out a popgun and held it to Amy's head. He motioned towards the door, and cream and Amy ran out the hall. Shadow got on a big tricycle, and held his popgun to Cream's head. He motioned towards Shadow's door. They ran, with Shadow not far behind. They were all around 1or 2. Omega suddenly flew down through the ceiling, breaking pieces of ceiling on Tail's head. He ran into his room, dragging his Diaper behind him. Sonic ran at Sonic speed into his room. He jumped on his bed without stopping, and went flying out the window. He landed next to Knuckles, Who was flat against the ground. An announcer suddenly said "MOBIUS FOOTBALL TEAM WINS!" giant football players ran up to Sonic and Knuckles, and spiked them. Knuckles was eating dirt when Sonic to.

Back at the house, Shadow had The popgun Aimed at them all. He told them to line up. They Ganged up on him all of a sudden, trying to Knock him off his trike. Shadow took off, Everyone still on his bike. He flew it off of the jump that had appeared out of nowhere. He and the rest of them flew through the sky, landing on Knuckles. Shadow aimed his popgun at Knuckles, and shot him in the butt. Knuckles, thinking it was the sedatives he had taken many years ago, Fell asleep. Everyone cheered, and kicked the crap out Knuckles while he slept. They threw things, Kicked him, and made him sit on a pencil, Knuckles came to around then.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" He jumped into a garbage disposal, and came out in small shreds.

Tails yelled "Oh my god, They killed Knuckles!"

The end of chapter 1.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic's babysitter

Sonic and the rest of the gang were still on the football field. A guy came up. He had a big mustache, and two bags of money. He moved every time a Giant pair of dice moved. He walked up to Knuckles, and looked at him.

"What's your name, little one?" The man asked.

"POOP!" baby Knuckles replied.

"Well then, poop, where to u live?" The man said.

"Me go potty!" Knuckles said.

"So your name is poop, and you live in the potty." The man said.

"Me hungry." Sonic said.

"Here's a million dollars." Uncle Moneybags replied. Sonic took off at super speed, Crashing headfirst into Big the cat. He was still young. He was so stupid, age came slower for him.

"You tubby." Sonic said happily.

"You're little Sonic. Did you watch Honey I shrunk the kids again?" Big said stupidly.

"You fuzzy." Sonic replied, feeling his fur.

"Whoa did you get hit over the head?" Big replied, pushing Sonic away from his Giant fat rolls. The pair of dice hit Big in the stomach, and hit the moon. The moon exploded, And meteors shot at the planet. Big farted, shooting himself into the sky. His stomach shot the meteors away from him, hitting Knuckles.

"Oh my god, they killed Knuckles!" Tails yelled. Knuckles started burning to death. Shadow pulled out the popgun and shot Knuckles again and again. Rouge flew around and around until she got dizzy and crashed into Tails. He ran into Knuckles burning body. Tails crashed into Omega, short circuiting him. Omega accidentally shot Big, but the bullet bounced off of him and hit chili dogs stand. Baby Sonic ran around cheering as chili dogs rained from the sky. One hit him in the eye, temporarily binding him. He fell down on his little diapered butt, but the magic powers of Huggies saved him. A three ply cushion absorbed the shock, along with the layer of poo he made from the excitement of raining hotdogs. Big landed on the meteor, putting out the fire on Knuckles. Unfortunately, Big was so fat that he smothered Knuckles.

"Oh my god, YOU killed Knuckles!" Tails yelled. Rouge, who had just woken up from falling on the ground, flew headlong into Big's stomach. She flew off into the distance, propelling a couple of stars into each other. The stars flew into Knuckles.

"Oh my god, The stars killed Knuckles!" Tails yelled. Amy, mad because I hadn't added her that much, Swung her Mallet. It was tiny and made of plastic, though. It squeaked as it flew up towards me. (I'm referring to myself as a higher being.) She ran around with her fist in the air, only to be hit by the mallet I shot back at super speed. She saw little stars and birdies. Tails, still shocked from the loss of Knuckles, stumbled around sadly. He looked at Big, who had just gotten off of Knuckles' body.

"You did this, you naughty boy! BONZAI!" Tails yelled, pulling out a bunch of GI Joe weapons. They were real however, and Big ran for his life as bullets went flying at him. He fell down. The bullets shot over him. Shadow, always knowing when to come in, flew at Big's side with his 3-wheeler. He hit Big's side, and Big flew down the hill he was atop of. He rolled at great speeds towards Sonic, who was still enjoying the chilidog rain. He held his tongue out, hoping to catch a chilidog on one. Big came rolling, causing chilidog's everywhere to shake towards the hill. Sonic caught a chilidog, and stuck three in his diaper where they wouldn't get stuff on them. He turned just in time to see Big rolling towards him. Sonic ran, and looked like Indiana Jones running from that giant boulder. All of a sudden, a pair of dice landed between Baby Sonic and big Big. Uncle Moneybags came running at Sonic. He scooped up the midget, and waited for the dice to roll again. They rolled, and he landed on Jail. Two policemen came and arrested him.

"What did I do?" Moneybags asked.

"We assume child molestation." The police officers said, noticing the number of babies surrounding him. Moneybags threw Bags of money at them, and took off running. Police aimed guns and fired. Most missed, so Shadow and Tails helped out. Tails gave one officer all of the guns to one, while Shadow gave his 3-wheel to the other. One took off on the 3-wheel, which I hope you never see, while the other fired billions of sweet guns.

"Me miss chilidog." Sonic said grumpily. Then one fell out of his diaper. Smiling, he took the chilidog and looked at it.

"Me call you Billy!" He said to Billy the chili. He stuffed Billy into his mouth, smiling still.

"Me miss Billy." Sonic said grumpily.

Another Chilidog fell out of his diaper.

"Me not going there again." Sonic said, putting it back. The chilidog fairy came flying out of the sky.

"Knuckles says hi." The fairy said. The fairy threw a billion chilidogs at Sonic, and flew away.

"That weird." Sonic said. He tucked the Chilidogs away, and moved on. Amy ran up to Sonic.

"You're funny! I like you." Amy shrilled.

"You scary. Want chilidog?" Sonic said. He threw a billion chilidogs at Amy. Crushing her. While she was down, Sonic took about a million dogs and ran off. The police came running by, knocking All of Sonic's chilidogs out of his hands. He got mad and snapped the first one's neck. He did a slow-motion flip, dodging like 100 bullets. He kicked The cop in the bad place and jumped through the air, landing on his face. He went crazy, scratching and clawing the cop's face. He pulled away the guns, and melted them together, forming a wagon with rockets.

"Tails have weird guns." Sonic said. The wagon was just big enough to fit the chilidogs. He tied the Wagon to Shadow's 3-wheel, and took off. Uncle Moneybags was hiding in the bushes. The dice flew, crushing the wagon. Sonic turned back slowly, pretending he hadn't just heard it. The wagon was crushed, and a pile of chili resembled a pool of blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled. He cried, trying to dig a dog or two out.

"BILLY!" Sonic yelled. There was a single chilidog unharmed amongst the pile. He picked it up, and stored it carefully in his diaper. Big just recovered from the hillside encounter, and ran away.

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKS!" Big yelled, running as fast as his fat butt would carry him.

"Bye tubby fuzzy buddy!" Sonic yelled. Then Amy came out of the pile, and rouge shot to Earth. She hit Big while he was running, and landed on Uncle Moneybags. He died, leaving a bag of money to the gang. They caught a taxi, and returned to their apartments.


End file.
